


Some Party

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alien Culture, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Keith woke up plastered to Shiro’s chest. It wasn’t exactly an unusual position to wake up in, though the fact that they were crammed into the footwell of the Black Lion’s cockpit was a little weird. Keith tried to remember what planet they were on, or if they were even on a planet, and why they were stuck down here. Hadn’t they just liberated a whole bunch of planets? You’d think someone could spring for a bed in gratitude…





	Some Party

Keith woke up plastered to Shiro’s chest. It wasn’t exactly an unusual position to wake up in, though the fact that they were crammed into the footwell of the Black Lion’s cockpit was a  _ little  _ weird. Keith tried to remember what planet they were on, or if they were even on a planet, and why they were stuck down here. Hadn’t they just liberated a whole bunch of planets? You’d think someone could spring for a bed in gratitude…

Keith shifted, but he and Shiro were stuck together, and he groaned and smiled.  _ Oh, that’s right… _

Everyone was sleeping outside by firelight, which was all well and good, if you didn’t want to be somewhere a little more private so you could get naked with your significant other. 

Shiro was blinking awake, long eyelashes fluttering. Keith thought it was funny how all his hair had turned white, including his eyebrows, but his eyelashes were still dark. He liked the white hair: it made him feel like he was dating a  _ much  _ older man, which always made him chuckle fondly.

“Morning, handsome,” Keith said, settling into the spot left for him by Shiro’s floating arm. 

“Morning,” Shiro replied, and then looked around them, his mind going through the same questions Keith’s had, though perhaps faster. “Did we really sneak away from the party to have sex in your lion?” 

“Hey,  _ our  _ lion,” Keith corrected. “And it’s not like either of us are  _ great  _ at parties. Lance and Hunk will keep everyone entertained. For a certain definition of entertained...” 

“What time is it? Should we get—ahh!” Shiro yelped and sat up as he realized there was an audience of Arusians trying to peer inside through the main canopy. 

“Are they looking for us? Why would they be looking for us? Did  _ Lance  _ put them up to this?” Keith hissed, wriggling awkwardly into his clothes. “You talk to them.” 

“Why me?” Shiro asked, though he did seem less stressed about this. 

“You’re the respectable one!” 

“Maybe that’s why  _ you  _ should do the talking. This is your lion.” 

The Arusians, not taking the hint of them pretending not to be there, knocked on the window. “We wanted to be the first to congratulate you!” 

“Congratulate...us…?” Keith poked his head up suspiciously. “On saving the…?” 

“On your recent nuptials!” 

The hatch opened— _ Thanks, Lion— _ and the Arusians poured in, distributing flowers and fruits. Keith wasn’t sure he knew what that meant, but Shiro was blushing, so he put two and two together and held up his hands. “Okay, look, no, we’re not married.” 

“What else do you call drinking from the same cup, eh? And crossing a threshold together? And spending the full moon together in the throes of—”

“ _ Okay _ ,” Shiro said, firmly cutting them off as Keith looked ready to die. “I’m sorry, we’re not from around here. We didn’t know.” 

But the Arusians looked shocked now, and Keith realized the one in the lead must be a priest or priestess of some kind. “You mean you didn’t  _ intend  _ to get married?” 

“No!” Keith blurted out, willing to say anything to get them to leave him alone. “I mean, yes. Sure. We—” 

“We’ve been meaning to,” Shiro added, catching on. “But it’s been hard, you know, we’ve been busy. We’re so glad we could, ah, tie the knot here.” 

“No need to be  _ crude _ , young man,” the Arusian said primly.

“S-sorry!” Shiro said, deeply confused. 

Though the mood was somewhat broken, the Arusians deposited further gifts, and the priest(ess?) left them with what they realized was a marriage license written on stone tablet. 

“Thanks,” Keith said, as they filed back out. He glared at Shiro, who was only grinning. 

“Oh, come on,” Shiro said. “It’s probably not valid anywhere other than here, and we don’t have to tell anyone. And am I really that bad a catch?” 

“Shiro,” Keith glared, folding his arms. “It’s the principle of the thing.”

“Keith, just—let it go.”

“I can’t! What if I didn’t want to get married? Or what if I wanted a big wedding?” 

“...And the truth comes out!” Shiro laughed, and pulled him into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fifteenth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019. The prompt was "Accidental Marriage."


End file.
